Multiversal Battlefield
by cornholio4
Summary: The Grandmaster gathers six heroes from six different Earths to free Battleworld from different villain groups!


**After seeing Linkara's retrospective on Exiles this was an idea I came up with as well as using ideas from the Contest of Champions series which I highly recommend. Hope you read and review and I will see about updating.**

The immortal Elder of the Universe known as the Grandmaster smirked as he saw his latest creation – Battleworld. A world composed of extinct destroyed worlds and for amusement he decided to use his idea of recruiting six so called heroes from different Earths to see how they fare against the villains he placed together in Battleworld. He looked at his six chosen Candidates:

*MB*

Steve Rogers in the 1940s was a sick young man who was denied entry into the US Army due to his pure health but the secret organisation known as the SSR recruited him to be the first and only successful test subject in Project: Rebirth, a project to create super soldiers by injecting them with an experimental serum to transform into the peak of physical perfection.

Becoming known as Colonel America and donning a circular shield made of the strong metals Vibranium and Adamantium he fought against the Nazi Science Division known as HYDRA before being frozen in the Arctic Ocean during a battle with Hydra Commander Kleiser. After being thawed out seventy years later he learned the war was won but mankind was now in a different war as a virus has caused a worldwide zombie plague.

Now leading the Superhuman army against the Zombies ruled by a superpowered zombie who called himself Magneto, he was wondering if anything could change at the moment with how much he was expected to lead against great threats.

*MB*

*MB*

15 year old gifted high school student Peter Parker had recently gotten spider powers thanks to being bitten by a spider injected with a super soldier serum called OZ on a field trip to Oscorp. After failing to stop his uncle Ben from being murdered by a guy he could have stopped he donned his own homemade suit with goggles and a full face mask as well as Web-Shooters to be a superpowered vigilante called Spider-Man.

Well currently he was on the run from police officers who wanted to bring him in for vigilantism. As he was wondering how Daredevil dealt with this and how the Ultimates (a government funded international strike force of superpowered beings) managed to get the public on his side he decided to climb up a building and then jump to another one in an attempt to get away from them.

*MB*

Billionaire inventor and playboy Tony Stark was during a demonstration of a gamma radiation bomb he had created before being kidnapped by the terrorist cell who called themselves the Ten Rings. After tampering with it the Bomb left off and the Ten Rings soldiers escaped the blast but not their prisoner.

Tony Stark was changed that day but he managed to use that change to escape and destroy the Ten Rings Cell before returning to civilisation. Right now he was in his own personal tower when it was under attack by the yellow garbed terrorist organisation known as Advanced Idea Mechanics. Tony chuckled before telling them "let me give you an advanced idea of my own, you don't want to make me angry..."

Tony's eyes going green were the last thing they saw before they started screaming.

*MB*

16 year old Kitty Pryde codenamed Shadowcat was in her black and yellow bodysuit training in the Danger Room of the Xavier Institute using her powers against the simulations of Sentinel Robots. It was a tiring two months as well. Scott Summers had been sworn in as the first Mutant President of the United States winning against anti-mutant activity Graydon Creed.

Scott was popular with other world leaders and promised to uphold Professor Xavier's dreams of human and Mutant equality but they still had Creed and his followers to contend with. There had been assassination attempts by members of the hate group known as the Friends of Humanity and Creed himself was sponsoring an underground cell to get the remainder of Bolivar Trask's mutant hunting Sentinel Robots to work again.

Still Kitty felt optimistic and Professor Xavier had told all the students to still be vigilant as it would take time for everything to settle.

*MB*

Norman Osborn could not believe this, he spent several years fighting Spider-Man as the Green Goblin and after being convicted of his crimes there, he had managed to mastermind several events including finding himself a favourable position in the government leading their black ops team the Thunderbolts during the passing of the registration act, when Tony Stark was ousted as Director of SHIELD after the Skrull invasion and he used the universal public support he had garnered after killing the Skrull Queen on live television to bring about a replacement organisation of SHIELD known as HAMMER with him as the director.

Using Tony Stark's armor designs he created a new identity for himself – the Iron Patriot so he could be the public face of the superhero community leading his own handpicked Avengers. He took care of all of the other superheroes and the only ones the public were calling their superheroes were on his payroll – his world was perfect... **WAS** being the keyword.

However the alien Mad Titan Thanos using a Cosmic Cube was leading the biggest alien invasion the world has ever seen upon the Earth after seeing their true protectors had been taken care of. He was cocky and smug about the whole thing thinking of only the publicity and fame of stopping two alien invasions in a role would bring to him...

Norman was now flying over New York City or rather what is left of it as Thanos's forces were devastating the city and he kept getting calls that his HAMMER forces were being overwhelmed as well as his own Avengers. He stared in horror as Ragnarok the cyborg Thor clone was being ripped apart to shreds by Supergiant of the Black Order.

"Director Osborn, we are getting reports of Spider-Man negotiating with the Black Order to join them..." Osborn heard one of his HAMMER commanders say to him through a communication signal in his helmet. He snarled in disgust, he went all the effort of transferring Octavius's mind from his dying body into Spider-Man's body so he could join his Avengers only for him to stab him in the back to save his own skin. He told the commander to let all the forces know that Spider-Man had turned traitor and that he has was to be killed on sight.

He noticed the corpses of General Thaddeus Ross his Red Hulk and the Wonder Man Simon Williams. He was wondering if he surrendered if Thanos would let him be a baron or a regent.

*MB*

Susan Storm the Invisible Woman had been leading the shuttle mission that had Tony Stark, Major Thaddeus Ross and Victor Von Doom explore a cosmic storm which ended up giving them special powers which they now used as the world famous superhero team the Fantastic Four. Susan was the leader gaining invisibility powers, Tony gained fire powers and called himself the Human Torch, Ross became a strong muscular orange rock skinned creature called the Thing and Doom gained telekinetic powers and preferred not to use a codename.

Right now they were fighting against the HERBIE drones created by their arch enemy the Maker. He used to be Victor's college roommate Reed Richards whose experiments caused him to gain stretchy powers and warped his mind thinking for the good of the world and of scientific research that it would be up to his mind to lead the world so he became a supervillain.

Well at least this was as weird as her life could be at the moment.


End file.
